


ƐASY

by nightfall_in_winter



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Violence, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfall_in_winter/pseuds/nightfall_in_winter
Summary: The story behind Armie's chest tattoo. 100% fiction.Choose the one that tickles your tastebuds. 😃A selection of 100-word ƐASY stories.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 28
Kudos: 90





	ƐASY

SAD ƐASY

“It’s so easy for you to say this, Armie! Fuck this shit…”

I hear him yelling and I know that he needs to unleash the beast inside. It’s the one that holds him by the throat and fills his nostrils with rage and, dare I say, hate for me when I am leaving…

He will sob in my arms and my caresses will offer warmth and shelter but no comfort.

It’s the “I’ll see what I can do, baby” that sets him off this time, the inevitable reply to his timid question about our next meeting.

“ **Easy** , easy, my love.” I whisper in his hair and kiss his salty lips amid the sobs. I must have repeated this word so many times in the last few years, it has become a part of my DNA.

I need to wear it as a permanent mark on me, one that reminds me that the easiest part of me is the one that belongs to him.

ROMANTIC ƐASY

“How do you do THAT?”

“Do what?” he asks and wolfs down his last onion ring.

_Make me want to wash you, protect you, put you to bed, make love to you, move mountains for you._

I kiss the barbeque sauce at the corner of his mouth, ruffle his curls and straighten his denim jacket touching my vest underneath. And it hits me that I’ll never want him more than now – sated, messy and mine. And I am ready.

“Will you…?” As I bend my knee, he goes “Wowww, **easy** , tiger” but then he sees my eyes searching for his, full of determination and a few tears and it dawns on him that I am dead serious.

“Get up now, Armie. WTF? You idiot, you can’t do this to me.” He shouts and hides his face as he hears “marry me” and hugs me until my ribs hurt, repeating “Yes” a thousand times.

JEALOUS ƐASY 

“So that’s the new normal, right? The new big thing in HW needs to FUCK a girl in public to keep everyone’s mind off that old perv Hammer? And you’ve agreed to do it?”

Timmy looks down and avoid his eyes. “Yes”. He says quietly.

“FFS, Tim! Will you fuck her on a boat? In a pool? On a sun lounger? Will you get high before sliding your dick in her rotten ass?”

“YES!” Timmy yells. “I’ll be all horny for her and she will squirm as I will be quick and rough. Don’t you like the idea, Daddy?”

“What are you playing at, Tim? Do you want to drive me mad?”

“Dead **easy** , isn’t it, Armie? How does it feel to be the third wheel, eh?”

PHILOSOPHICAL ƐASY 

And there will come a day when none of this will matter.

Not the clothes we have worn or the money we’ve made.

Maybe nobody will remember our films and the admiring crowds as the world will have new darlings to adore and more pressing issues to solve. 

"You and your petty human obsession with prejudice and fame!” the good old Universe will say to us when we float in the freckled sky as golden stardust. “The only thing that mattered was that the boy held a boy and a soul touched a soul. And it was **easy**. And warm. And right. “

POSSESSIVE, HEAVY ANGST, VIOLENT ƐASY 

“I want you to hate me.” Timmy croaks and removes his clothes at lightning speed. “You can break me, spit on me, hurt me, but you can’t ignore me. I can’t stand the silence…”

Armie’s eyes are dark. “Is this what you want?” he growls as he pins Timmy on the bed and jams his cock up his ass in a haste.

“Yes” Timmy whimpers. “Harder! Make me feel it”.

Armie’s next stroke is longer and deeper. And it hurts like hell.

“That’s how you deserve it, slutty boy. Dry and cruel. Not going **easy** on you, not this time.”

“Yes. Don’t spare me the pain!”

“Who do you belong to?” Armie hisses but he doesn’t expect an answer. He owns every cell of the shaky body underneath him.

FLUFFY HOT ƐASY

“That tickles!” Timmy laughed as Armie put the fuzzy peach on his neck.

“I am a peach” Armie spoke at a higher pitch that had Timmy in stitches. “I love collarbones.”

He rolled the peach there and followed the fluffy trail with a languorous lick.

“I love nipples” he continued. “Both of them” he added as his tongue followed the peach on each small bud.

“I love small tummies. And soft, tender balls.” Armie put each of them in his mouth and sucked gently. Timmy bit his lip.

“Don’t give me to this boy, he’ll fuck me and give me to his twisted husband for lunch. Oh no, that’s the end of my **easy** summer life.”

Armie ended his performance with a dramatic bow and took a bite off the peach.

Timmy laughed as hard as he could and blurted out “I love you” before bringing Armie’s face to his for a sweet kiss.

_Husband._


End file.
